A sensor assembly may include two pressure sensors with each pressure sensor forming, for instance, one-half of a Wheatstone bridge. In this configuration, the two pressure sensors may be used to measure differential pressures. Alternatively, the two pressure sensors may be used to measure independent pressures or to redundantly measure the same pressure. Further, each of the two pressure sensors may be used in separate housings. Each of the two pressure sensors may have a header, which may be used to operatively interconnect the sensor to other devices by, for instance, soldering wires to the pins of the header. However, such interconnections may negatively impact the cost, quality, performance, or size of the corresponding device due to, for instance, the labor-intensive assembly of hand-wiring wires to headers and associated failure rates under high vibration, Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods, devices, and systems for interconnecting a sensor assembly.